


Shadows of the Past

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [58]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie





	Shadows of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).

“He’s so quiet.”

“Shh, yes. He’s a baby.”

One of the shadows in the room shifted closer to the other, a flash of red eyes shinning in the moonlight. “He hasn’t made a sound.”

“He’s sleeping.”

The small bundle in the crib moved ever so slightly, a tiny fist poking out as the swaddled babe stretched in his slumber. One of the shadows leaned closer, a soft smile on his face, dark curls unmoved by the breeze rolling in through the open window.

“Don’t they usually make sound?”

“I assure you, our grandson is just fine.” Kagami chuckled at his love’s worrying, reaching out to place a hand on his folded arms. “The first thing a child ever learns to do is cry out for help. He’d let someone know if he needed anything.”

All Tobirama did was grunt in response, his eyes never once leaving the charge they’d assigned themselves. For ghosts they might be, but there was nothing in heaven, hell, or earth that could keep them from their family.


End file.
